papalouiefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Flipverse Fears Henrietta
Meanwhile, Henrietta has been happy for 2 months so far and has never gotten angry. Her attitude change so much since the night she raged about her window. Perri, Hope, Sienna and even Lydia told rumors about Henrietta that she's the most dangerous person in the world. Henrietta: Hi. everyone in tastyville *gasps* Mindy: IT'S HARRIET!!!!!!!! EVERYBODY RUN FOR YOU LIVES SO THAT GIRL WONT BEAT YOU UP!!!! everyone runs and screams. Henrietta: What!? I-I-I don't understand!!! WHATS GOING ON HERE!? Anna: Everybody is afraid of you, Hope told me you beated her up when she called you Harriet. Henrietta: STOP SAYING THE WORD HARRIET OR ILL BEAT YOU UP AND I MEAN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hi Pick........ Prudence: STAY AWAY FROM MY DOG!!!!! *slaps Henrietta Hope: Heeeeellllooooo----Harriet *suspense music plays* Henrietta: You again! Hope: We wanna----ta----- Henrietta: NOOOOO MORE CALLING ME HARRIET PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hope: no leave us alone! Henrietta: hmph! Lydia: HARRIET, I-i-i-i-i- mean Henrietta, STOP YELLING AT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Henrietta: IIIIIIIIIIIII DOOOOOOO NOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT CCCAAAAAAAARRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP CALLING ME HARRIET PLEASE OR ILL THROUGH TOMATOES IN YOUR FAAACCCEEE!!!!! UUUUGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!11 Scooter: TAKE THAT!!!! Henrietta: Huh!? *gets hit with Scooter's skateboard OOOOUUCH!!!!! Elsa: And this too *uses ice power Henrietta: YEEEK!!!!! ALL RIGHT PEOPLE = THAT'S ENOUGH! NO MORE TORTURING ME, NO MORE RUNNING AWAY AND NO MORE CALLING ME, HARRIET!!!!! = Papa Louie: Your not visiting any of my resturants until you change your behavior and look who's going to throw pizzas at you. Roy and Joy: YAAAAAAARRR!!! Henrietta: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Henrietta: *screams OMG THERE MONSTERS AAAAHHH!!!!!! Henrietta went to Burgerburgh and came into Papa's Burgeria. Henrietta: Hello! Marty: GET OUT OF HERE!!!! NOW!!!!!!! YOUR NOT WELCOME TO PAPAS RESTURANTS YOUR SO DANGEROUS TO BE AROUND!!!!! Rita, do it. Rita: Alright! Henrietta: What!? What are you doing???? Rita *squeezes BBQ sauce in her face* Henrietta: NOO_-----MPH MPH MPH MPH!!!!!!!! Rita: STAY AWAY FROM US HARRIET!!!! Henrietta: *grunts teeth oh why you little jerk MY FACE IS ALL A MESS AND ALSO YOU CALLED ME HARRIET!!!!!! YAAAARRRRRGH!!!!! Marty *hits her with spatuala. Henrietta went everywhere in the flipverse everyone is just so afraid of Henrietta and she just cannot put up with it! Henrietta pounds on Quinn's door, *SOMEONE HELP PLEASE HEEELLLLPPP THERE CHASING AFTER ME!!!!!! Quinn: Who are you and WHY ARE YOU POUNDING ON MY DOOR!? Henrietta told Quinn all what happened..... Everyone: HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET HARRIET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! = Henrietta: SSTOOOOOOPPPPPP!!!!!! RUN AWAY PEOPLE IF YOUR READY TO GET SPLASHED I HAVE 1000 WATER BALLOONS I WANNA THROUGH TO YA GUYS!!! = Everyone in the flipverse: NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Vicky, Mindy, Hegan, Steven, Dudley Puppy, Sienna, Lydia, Perri, Hope, Scooter, Elsa, Kitty Katswell, Moana and Anna: EVERYBODY RUN IMMEDIATLY!!!! Henrietta: hahaahahahahahaha!!!! Quinn: *laughs your the craziest person who I ever met lol. To Be Continued...... Category:Stories Category:Fan Fiction